


Someone to watch over me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Brown finds and rescues Will and Hannibal, post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to watch over me

Matthew Brown was fortunate in some respects. His escape after his capture was fortunate.  
He’d settled in a small house by the sea.  
This night he was very lucky.  
He found two lifeless figures in the water. They were both badly wounded. Lecter and Graham.  
His beloved and his beloved’s..partner.  
Brown carefully carried Will to safety and looked over his bloodied face and wounded shoulder.  
After some consideration he took Lecter with him, careful not to touch his wound.  
He considered letting the man bleed out, but Will might disapprove.  
If his love wanted Judas alive so be it.  
Matthew was selfless.

*  
Mathew had enough medical training to be useful.  
He carefully stitched up Will’s poor face and shoulder, and washed his body clean.  
He did not allow himself to linger with his touches, though his fingers ached to do so.  
He would have to rescue Judas too.  
He closed the wound and washed him like he was Mary Magdalene or something.  
Will would be grateful in some way for the rescue of his best beloved.  
Matthew had read all about their honeymoon in Tattle Crime.  
Lounds was scum, but she had a way with words.  
*  
Will had a fever and Matthew got it to go down and gave him antibiotics.  
Matthew brushed Will’s hair as he heard the other man stir.  
“I saved you,” he said. “You don’t have to thank me doctor, I did it for him.”  
“So I see,” said Lecter and tried to get up but winced with pain.  
“He’s going to be alright,” said Matthew. “He was calling for you earlier. He loves you though God knows why.”  
“I know. I’ll take good care of him.”  
“I hope so.”  
Lecter gave him a deadly gaze, but Matthew didn’t care.  
He had rescued Will and that was all that mattered.  
*  
“Hannibal,” said Will and rose.  
“Shh,” said Matthew. “You are weak.”  
“Matthew?” said Will. “Did you..save us?”  
“Yes. I saved him for you. “  
“Thank you. Please don’t hurt him.”  
“I would never,” said Matthew. “You clearly changed your mind about him.”  
“I know. “  
“Now you are thick as thieves,” said Matthew as Lecter woke and looked longingly at Will.  
Brown ignored him, and went to fetch food.  
*  
Matthew fed them both and Lecter had the temerity to complain about his chicken soup.  
A snob even in his wounded state.  
Hannibal made Will eat, and Matthew watched Will suck his lover’s fingers with sadness.  
*  
Time passed and their wounds began to heal.  
Will’s face was messed up but Lecter had been a surgeon and could fix it later.  
When Lecter rested Matthew talked with Will, and as always he loved the insights he got from those talks.  
“Please don’t kill him,” said Will.  
“Trust me,” said Matthew. “I wouldn’t do that.”  
“You hate him.”  
“Yes. He’s arrogant and proud. But you love him?”  
Will nodded.  
“That’s all I need to know.”

*  
Matthew went to town for groceries, and when he came back he saw Lecter embracing Will though the window. He watched them kiss softly, and felt his heart sink.  
He was glad for their sake, but it was painful.  
They would leave and he would be alone again.  
*  
Lecter cooked for them, and Matthew knew they’d leave soon.  
He went to bed and tried not to hear as the pair made love.  
He still heard the noises and moans.  
It was hard not to imagine the sights.  
He could imagine his beloved’s pale body stretched out on his cotton sheets, covered by Judas’s strong body, hands grasping at each other, mouths hungry for a taste of skin.  
He heard Will say “Oh fuck, I love you", and he pretended it was for him.  
He jerked off quietly, and came with Will’s name on his lips.  
*  
In the morning they left, and Matthew knew he owed his life to Will.  
He had compassion, Judas would want him dead, but Will would never let him.  
He saw them leave and vowed to keep their secrets.  
Hawks live alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: AU where Matthew Brown somehow escapes and comes right in time (I don't care how) and finds Hannibal and Will right after the fall when they are cold and weak. He takes them to some shelter and takes care of their wounds. Hannibal doesn't trust him, but Will after a while does. Just give me please some vulnerable murder husbands who are protective of each other (Hannibal is probably jealous as hell whenever Matthew touches Will, and Will is afraid that Matthew may try to kill Hannibal again) and selfless puppy-eyed hawk who will do anything for mister Graham, and probably some fluffy hannigram moments and sad Matthew UST? Pretty please.


End file.
